Bull Boy And Spider Girl
by Dellypenguin
Summary: Something strange is happening at Hive High join Tavros as he tries to find out whats happening to him and the other students while trying to avoid the strange girl at the same time. Humans for now.
1. Tavros's First Day

_Underneath the school the man curses spilling chemicals on the floor, he looks at the time starteld eyes register the glowing clock 7:35, school was about to begin cursing more rapidly he grabs all of the flasks into his arms knocking over some fluids, "Oh Cod!" He exclaims as some of the fluid falls on his scarf and it starts burning, he rushes out forgetting the flask as it rolls over to one of the vents and steadily drips._

**"I know something you dont. "**

She whispered in my ear, i jumped she was leaning over a bus seat to speak to me.

I had been looking down but looked up, she was wearing a zodiac shirt like mine which suprised me, she smirked she was wearing blue mascara and lipstick which made me a little weirded out since girls mostly wear black make-up.

"Excuse me?" I managed to get out. She stared at me giving me the chills. She smiled playfully and answered " I know you want me. "

I gawked at her my mouth hanging open, turning bright red i turned away, yup she's crazy the blue make-up was a dead giveaway. Stuttering horribly i spit out "Please leave me alone. "

She smiled widely "You wont be saying that by next week, wheel-chair boy. " She sauntered to the back of the bus towards another girl who looked very classy with short hair and green lipstick.

The school appeared the words Hive High were really daunting with a huge bee as the mascot. This was going to be my first year in high school, gulping i waited for the ramp to go down as i descended i ran into a tall lanky boy with wild hair. " s-sorry! " i stuttered.

"No problem,Motherfucker. "

He stared stunned at the other boys language, the boy looked back with slightly drooping eyes "Would you like some faygo?" He offered smiling slightly.

"N-no thanks, My names Tavros,whats yours? "

"Gamzee Makara" He walked next to tavros, "I think this is going to be a good friendship." Tavros smiled happily "yeah." he said.

She stared as he rolled next to the tall boy, "Vriska,I know its none of my buisness but please tell me he is not your new prey, i mean really hes a cripple! " Vriska's friend pleaded.

Vriska smiled she had'nt had any prey in a while. Let the torture games begin.

The bell rang and he rolled his wheelchair quickly up to his class he could'nt find the attendence office and gamzee was'nt much rolled into class with every eye staring he looked towards the back and caught the eye of the classy girl that had been sitting with the crazy girl on the smiled warmly at him and waved him over,grateful to get out of everyones curious gazes he rolled too the back.

"Hello, May I ask what your name is?" She smiled extending her hand.

"T-Tavros Nitram Uhh... Whats yours?" He asked accepting it into a firm shake.

She nodded " What a lovely name mine is Kanaya "

"WWell if your done talking,may I havve the classes attention?" An english voice from the front of the room asked them. They both turned quickly to look at the teacher. "Oh my.." Kanaya blushed. They were the only ones talking. A boy with a goofy grin was giggling at them.

"Yes wwell this is Chemistry if any of you sadly dont knoww. I go by please remember that im not mister,sir or hey and if you havve any questions feel free to ask them now." The teacher walked back and forth in front of the board his scarf flapping behind him looking through black glasses.

A boy with red and blue glasses raised his hand."Ah,Yes go ahead." He smiled.

"Are you a homosexual?" the boy said he had a lispe slurring his s. Quiet giggling was heard throughout the room. The teacher stopped smiling and put his hand on his hips. "Haha, he mock laughed " and wwhat in the wwhole wwide wworld wwould cause you to believve that?" He asked "Hmm? "

"Your weariing a scarf, black glasses, and purple striiped pants." He smirked. "Wiith a purple streak iin your haiir. "

"Oh, wwell its called a fashion statement wwhich i see you fail to accomplish, wwell than moving on, any other questions? " He inquired. The bell rang loudly, Covering his ears he frowned. "School wwork begins tommoroww people, come prepared, he clapped his hands frowning and went to his desk.

The kids barged out of the room with tavros and kanaya in the back. "Well tavros, what lunch shift do you have? Eeep! " she yelped as the classroom door slamed behind her. "Uhhh,are you okay?" Tavros worried "just fine, now about that lunch shift?" Tavros looked down. "second lunch shift you?" They slowly walked along moving around the crowded hallways. "Oh, well thats great i also do!" "I'll see you then" she turned and went into a classroom.

Tavros remembered his bag was back in the classroom he rolled back quickly to get it, talking to kanaya had made him forget, he slammed the door open out of breath.

"OH COD!" The teacher screamed yanking his collar up and jumping behind his desk. "I did'nt mean too, please dont take me to jail im a good man i promise, i have three children and a loving wwife and-! opening one of his eyes that had squeezed shut he noticed it was the boy in the wheelchair. The color returned to his face,

"wwhat are you doing in here."

Tavros stared for a second scared from the teachers outburst,"Uhhh...i Just came to get my bag.." He answered quietly he rolled to the back and when he turned around he noticed the teacher had his scarf back on.

"Yes wwell im into acting i kneww it wwas you all along, wwhat did you think of my performance?" The teacher asked his eyes burning tavros telling him_ if you tell anyone,you'll get wwhats coming to you._

Tavros gulped " Uhhhh...I-i-it was really convincing , he stuttered before rolling quickly to the door. The teacher glared at him all the way. "Have a good day,Nitram" He said his voice icy calm. Tavros shaking nodded his head and rolled quickly away confused at what he had just seen.

closed and locked the door. He muttered to himself about remembering to lock doors as he went to the back of the room, Pulling his scarf off he rubbed the gills that were forming underneath. He frowned Ever since that day he had been needing water otherwise he would feel as if he's choking on air his skin was starting to change to a lilac hue worried he had been covering up as much as possible and wearing make-up. He had to find out a cure soon before anyone figured out what he had been trying to accomplish.

**The beginning of my first story,I'll continue if i get 2 reviews!**

**P.s. I dont have good common sense,please critique if something doesnt feel right.**


	2. Taaaaaaaavros!

The bell rang loudly the kids burst out of the classroom, no one likes waiting for lunch. Tavros waited and went after the kids he was in no hurry, actually he preffered waiting till there was no line and then getting his lunch, as he rolled into the cafteriea he searched for kanaya and gamzee having trouble seeing over the other students. Suddenly his chair started moving, and picking up speed going in the wrong direction suprised he turned to look up. Blue eyelashes looked back down at him.

"Sup? Wheel-chair boy? She had picked up enough speed for the chair to roll on its own kids dashing not to get hit, she stood on the bottom of the wheelchair, her hair smacking people who were close enough in the face.

"Uhhh, my name is not wheel-chair boy,sorry." He spluttered "Please slow down! Before we h-hit someone! "

"Are you bossing me around? She demanded frowning turning the wheel-chair at a corner as if it was a motorcycle.

"P-please stop" tavros begged tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Fine! Dont ask me to help you to lunch next time, you worthless vegetable!" She yelled at him stomping her feet on the ground she caused tavros to fly out of his chair he lay on the floor in a heap suprised at this new behavior towards him most people would treat him kindly and offer him a hand but the girl looked menacingly at him.

"Well are'nt you going to get up? she asked.

"W-what,i cant" He said suprised.

"Do it," she commanded. "I cant." He whimpered. She smiled and walked over to him. She bent down and put her arms under his armpits and brought his ear to her lips. He felt them brush against his ear as she whispered "Beg me too help you. " He stared at her smirking face suprised at this. Being so close he realized she was beautiful and it fascinated him someone that looked like this could be so rotten on the inside.

"Vriska?" a slightly nerdy voice questioned. Dropping tavros she stood quickly and turned looking straight at where the voice had come from.

"Oh,hi john." She replied as if she had'nt just been torturing tavros.

"What are you doing!" said john exclaimed tavros could'nt see anything. He rushed over and lifted tavros up. Tavros saw buck teeth, black hair and a glasses. Smiling widely at him john exclaimed "Hey i have you for Chemistry! " He helped tavros up into his chair, while vriska watched.

"My name is john, thats meanie is vriska whats your name? "

"Uhhh...its tavros, im sorry you had to pick me up" He apologized.

John shrugged "Its no problem." He smiled. Turning towards vriska he asked "What were you doing to tavros its time for lunch. "

"I was helping him get stronger." she replied flipping her hair, her arms crossed smiling."Lets go get lunch there's only ten minutes left. She said looking over at tavros she said "See ya,taaaaaaaavros." John turned smiling goofily not realizing the situation. "Bye tavros,see ya tommorow in chemistry."

Tavros waved weakly and turned his wheelchair glad to get away.

**Okay,this is just character development,the next chapter is going to get a little more informative and serious. My story is going to be around 6-10 chapters depending on how my views go and the reviews i get will decide if i go past 6.**

**p. s. that is a long lunch shift. XD **

**Thanks for reading! :DD**


	3. The Color of our blood?

It was the end of the day, Tavros had'nt been able to leave the class because a girl he had met named nepeta did not know when to stop talking her friend though was the opposite sitting there and watching them he made tavros nervous his name was equius. He rolled down the empty halls a little creeped out. When he noticed Mr. Ampora and vriska talking curious he listened a little bit on their conversation.

"You havve to help me please!" Mr. ampora pleaded "If you dont we'll all be in trouble"

Vriska yawned looking bored "I dont know what do i get out of it?"

He frowned "You get a cure to the disease thats forming around the school. "

She looked at him " Your crazy ." She said. Tavros sat there trying to think of any diseases but could'nt form any. When he heard a shout of pain he looked up quickly to see Mr. Ampora digging his nails into vriskas arm. Alarmed Tavros was about to go over when he saw that her blood was a dark blue, not red frowning he stared as vriskas face turned a little white.

"What is this?" She said stunned looking at the blood. Her mouth hung open as she looked back up at Mr. Ampora. " I'll explain later but first we have to find a cure and fast i know with you helping i'll be able to do it your the smartest student after all. "

She bit her lip "Why has'nt anyone else noticed this? "she questioned.

"Wwhen people see something thats not the same as them they dont like it,so if anyone had oh lets say purple blood they wwould hide it." Mr. Ampora explained.

"How do you know about all of this anyways?" Vriska said looking up suspiciously.

Mr. Ampora looked scared for a brief second that happened so fast you would'nt be able to notice unless watching intensly which tavros was doing completly engrossed in the conversation.

"Wwell,its started affecting me more,quickly than others. " he sighed grimacing.

"Prove it." Vriska commanded.

Mr. Ampora pulled his scarf off, both vriska and tavros gasped. Tavros covered his mouth quickly rolling his wheel chair back behind the lockers. Feeling sick he rolled away as fast as possible. When he got home he went upstairs to his room, head spinning from thoughts and questions he reached for something and got a papercut. "Ow!" He squeamed and sucked his finger where blood was swelling. He pulled his finger away for a second and saw a bronze color coming from it frowning he squeezed his finger and more bronze color came from the cut. Gasping he remembered vriska's blue blood.

**Sorry for the wait i've been busy preparing for our concert and making cupcakes out of tears. XD WOOHOO Just 6 more days of school cant wait too sleep.**

**Oh ya i had a lot of fun writing this, also if anyone knows why fanfiction net keeps erasing words from my story please tell me.**


	4. Confession?

**Okay if you noticed i write on the bottom usually (if you even read it) but i want to say thanks if you've read up to this point, sorry if the chapters are too short TT-TT **

**Last 4 days of school and i' ll finish this story when summer break starts. '3' **

**Now onto the story! :Y**

A chair clattered an angry yelp was heard and while one person stood on the side of the lab the other rubbed their hand dripping purple blood. Angry eyes burned into each other "And howw do you excpect us to make any progress if you wont let me test these potions?"

"There is no way you are making me drink that shit!" Vriska exclaimed standing on the other side of the room. "Its glowing, you want me to pour that stuff down my throat, into my bloodstream?"

They both frowned at each other. The bell rang "Go to class vvriska we'll sort this out after school" he got up and left the room quickly. Pissed she ran trying to hold back tears thinking of how he'd forced her down and tried to make her drink the potion if she had'nt stabbed him with her pencil she would surely be growing an extra arm or something. Turning the corner she saw tavros and his tall friend at their lockers. She stared at tavros while he was talking to his friend. He had a huge smile and was laughing at something. Why could'nt she be carefree like that? She sighed. "V-vriska?" She turned to see hazel eyes staring at her.

"What is it, could'nt resist me could you?" she smiled a confident smile at him.

"Uuuh, Sorry no i wanted to talk about something with you. " he said and smiled timidly.

"oooh going to confess? Where do you want to go lover said placing her hands on each side of his wheel-chairs armrests. They were eye to eye now and tavros was heating up while vriska seemed to enjoy frowned suddenly and her eyes took on a realization as his face turned not red but a brownish color. She stood and looked at him.

"Well spit it out, i dont have all day" she said looking around the now deserted hallways the bell had rang quite a while ago.

"I heard you and Mr. Ampora the other day." He said beneath his breath quickly.

"You what?" Vriska looked angrily at him all of her attention focused on heard footsteps. Looking around quickly vriska ran around and rolled tavros's wheel chair to the bathroom.

The girls bathroom.

**Was this my shortest chapter or what,hehe lots o love next chapter tho, ohhhh yeeaaahh.**


	5. In the Stall

Cheek against cheek,hot skin rubbing and sweat on his brow tavros squirmed as vriska held her hand over his mouth."Mpph, leph o"

Vriska looked at him "shhh" she said putting her finger over her lips and moved her hand from his mouth. He sat there feeling clausterphobic. She was in his lap since she had pushed them into the tiniest stall and had no room to do anything. She was rubbing against him and his body was starting to react feeling akward he thought only of gross things to keep calm. The bell rang loudly distracting him.

"Okay its safe to talk now." Vriska said after a while. They were both quiet vriska turned and looked at him. "Well?" She whispered quickly and madly.

" Whats the diesease?" He asked staring at her.

"First off stop breathing on me like that, secondly it should be obvious since you already have it."

Tavros browned a little bit "S-sorry, and how do you know i have it?

She kissed him hard on the mouth he jumped scared and felt a sharp pain as she pulled back and she reached over and wiped her finger across his mouth. "Evidence," she concluded as he saw his brown blood drip down her finger. "Plus you blush brown."

"We dont know all of the effects of the diesease yet just that it changes your blood and skin color." She thought of that morning and how Mr. Ampora had almost forced her to drink something. "Hey! Why dont you help us?" She exclaimed a little loudly.

"H-huh? " Tavros stuttered

Vriska smiled " Yes, that sounds good start going to the science lab in the morning! "

"W-w-what? he gasped as vriska opened the door slightly looking out she turned around and started pulling him out. Soon they were back in the hallway.

" May i ask what it is you are doing out here when you should be in class Miss. Serket? Vriska looked up " Oh Ms. Rose. " vriska said looking unsure of what to say.

" Vriska is taking me to the nurses office uhhh,... right vriska?"

" Yeah we were going to the nurses!" vriska replied looking relieved.

Rose raised an eyebrow " Serket helping someone, she looked thoughtful well since this young man says so go to the nurses i excpect you too get back to class after you drop him off serket." Rose walked away her shoes tapping.

" Phew, nice save there brownie!"

" My names not brownie i- "

Vriska cut him off " Im outta here see you tommorow at six am! Dont be late! "

She ran off her shoes squeaking.

Tavros looked confused as he watched her run off.

A sudden thought popped up in his head.

_**She was my first kiss.**_

Turning dark brown he rolled quickly to his next class rubbing his lips.

**Okay guys i amm sssssooooooo sooorrry about not updating i have been so busy i havent had time to write i want to finish the two storys i have now though so i can start some portalshipping which means some janexdirk awww yeeaaahh. excpet updates every two to three days. ! **_**Are there any characters you want to show up in the next chapter that i havent mentioned please name one! i have out so far john, kanaya, rose, eridan, tavros, vriska, gamzee and sollux.**_


End file.
